The Yellow Rose of Konohagakure
by Koga's-Midnight-Lover
Summary: Naruto was born a girl but pretends to be a boy, afraid no one will take her dreams seriously if they knew the true about her gender.. But what happends when a red head finds out on a special time of the season? Takes place during the chunin exam. Rated M for lemons oneshot. Gaara/Femal Naruto.


K-M-L: _**EDITED but no major changes**_: This is going to be my first lemon so please tell me what you think. Helpful criticism is LOVED & sorry I have no posted or updated my stories in a while I will soon. I don't have anything against Sakura or any other characters I may dis in this story and I'm changing the episode slightly tell me what you think. Thank you _**midnightovershadowed**_ for the criticism and sorry to every one if it looked like I butchered Gaara, I realize I did not really explain it very well. In this story Naruto is a girl with a female fox sealed in her, Gaara has a male demon sealed in him. Naruto goes in to heat because of the fox and Gaara can smell it because of his demon.

The Yellow rose of Konohagakure

RING, RING!

Startled by my alarm, I jumped up quickly falling out of bed in the process. I glanced up at the alarm clock seeing the bright red letters make out 6:50am. "Crap… I'm going to be late." I let my head drop on the ground resting it for a moment. I can tell already was going to be a fun day. I thought sarcastically to myself.

I slowly rose to my feet stripping off the baggy shirt to reveal my female figure. I found clean pants easy and decided to bandage my growing breast for training to day. The last thing I needed was for someone to notice that I was a girl if I wanted anyone to take me seriously. I mean look at Sakura and Ino yes they have potential, but look at how much they obsess over boys than train. Shure I knew I could no hide my gender forever but I would at least until I became the Hokage.

I finished getting ready and was already at the meeting spot by 7:01am. "YOUR LATE NARUTO YOU BAKA!" Ugh my ears were ringing man she is so irritating at times. "At least I arrive before Kakashi." I calmly replied as I sat down resting against a tree. Closing my eyes I started to ignore both Sakura and Sasuke. I could feel their confused gaze burring holes through my eyes. Usually I would try to be a little more cheerful but I was just out of it today and did not feel like pretending to be a cheerful baka today, maybe tomorrow.

Half of an hour later Kakashi showed up and I once aging was greeted with the irritating yell of Sakura. "YOU'RE LATE!" "No" Kakashi countered easily "you are all early." I opened my eyes at this. "But since you, my students are early and at the wrong place, you should head over to room 203 by the academy." He replied before proofing out of sight with no explanation.

~*~*~time skip~*~*~

I watched as Konohamaru was chased by Sakura right in to a cat looking man. He looked kind of cute if you got rid of the makeup… I snapped out of my musing when I saw the guy pick up Konohamaru by the front of his shirt and threaten him.

"Put him down" I demanded. "Kankuro just put him down before _he_ shows up." The blond girl next to him with four ponytails pleaded. "Come on Temari he is nowhere in-"

He was cut off as a pebble hit him in the wrist. I looked over to see Sasuke sitting in a tree tossing a pebble in one hand and both Sakura and the blond went fan girl at him. At least the blond was quiet about it and did not let it distract her… I still don't get the appeal though.

Just then I was snapped out of my musing by the most tantalizing smell accompanied by a red head with love written on his head. "You are a disgrace to the village Kankuro." His voice was smooth like silk and slightly husky at the same time. "Come on Gaara I was just having a little fun." Kankuro replied releasing the kid in his grasp.

"What is your name and what business do you have in Konohagakure sand shinobi?" Sasuke demanded

Gaara's eyes jumped straight to Sasuke narrowing slightly. "Who me?" Temari asked hopefully only to get a negative response from Sasuke. "Subaka no Gaara." Gaara looked expecting at Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke." "Haruno Sakura."

I winced as Sakura introduced herself I knew I would be expected to do the same and I did not want any attention from the red head, there was something about him that made me shiver but not from the cold… The fake Naruto may annoy me, and almost everyone else, but it was safe at the moment.

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage, Believe it!" I boosted as loud and cheerful as possible. Gaara's eyes swung to me as soon as I opened my mouth analyzing me. I could see his nose flare, his eyes narrowed as smirk pulled at the edges of his mouth. This can't be good, I silently panicked.

"What business do you have here?" Sasuke asked irritated at being passed over for the dobe. "For the Chunin exams, obviously." Gaara easily replied finally pulling his gaze away from me as Sasuke dropped from the tree. As we went to walk by, on our way to exam room 203, Gaara quickly reached out grabbing my right wrist then letting go just as quickly leaving. "What was that about?" Sakura ask me in a demanding voice I could only shrugged feeling uneasy about this.

~*~*~time skip to exam number 2~*~*~

I had gotten separated from Sasuke and Sakura during a surprise attack but Sasuke had the scroll so I did not have to worry too much. I leaped into the trees looking for either my team or another with a scroll when I spotted a flash of red through the trees, then suddenly I found myself pinned to a tree with sand restraining my hands so that they were raised above my head.

"I knew I would find you eventually." I heard a smooth husky voice. "Gaara, what do you want. Let me go now!" "Why would I do that, my mate?" He asked me sounding genuinely confused. I growled slightly thinking that he had to be messing with me. I stilled my frantic struggles as what he said started to sink in. "What did you mean by 'my mate'. I'm not anybody's mate. " "You will be mine. Although I wonder why you dress as a boy, and not as the girl you truly are. "Crap, I panicked as I realized he called me a girl.

"I- I'm not a girl I am a boy, you baka." "Really are you sure? Let's find out. But my nose tells me differently. "Of course I'm a guy, baka." I yelled at him panicking a little.

Suddenly there was a rush of sand and we were in a cave somewhere no longer surrounded by the forest. "W-where are we? Let me go."

"No I'm going to find out if you are truly a girl." "What if I make a deal with you?" "No, the Shukaku and I like you so either way I will have you, my yellow rose."

As soon as the sand had receded off me I casted shadows clone jutsu. "Sand coffin." Gaara calmly called out hitting every one of the clones leaving just the real me. "H-How did you know that none of those clones were really me?"

Gaara just smirked suddenly knocking me down he held my wrist together above my head and his lips slammed down against my own taking possession of my mouth. My jaw went slack for a moment just long enough for him to slide his tongue in to my mouth, my mind started to cloud over as I felt his hot mouth on mine, his tongue battling with my own.

Suddenly I let out a sharp gasp as I felt a chill on my stomach. His mouth left mine as he looked over my now nude form and my mind was slowly started to un-cloud I attempted to cover myself but could not move my hands.

"What happened to my clothing? Why can't I move my hands? What did- UGH?" I let out a sharp gasp as I felt his hand cup my mound. "I guess you are a girl my yellow rose." "Why do you keep calling me yellow rose?" I asked attempting to distract myself from the feel of his hand on my most intimate area. But he only ignored my question.

"Remember when I grabbed your wrist when we meet? I left some of my sand allover your jacket. I will know where you are my lovely mate." I gasped as he started to toy with my growing breasts, my mind once aging starting to cloud over. "Beg me Naruto, and I will give you what you want and not a second sooner."

He leaned down and took one of my nipples into the hot cavern of his mouth, and I lost all coherent thought. "UGH... Gaara." My mind was so hazy as I felt one of his fingers push his way into my mound fallowed be a second, he began to wiggle his two fingers inside of me in a sort of scissoring motion. "Gaara please, please- UGH." "Please what Naruto? Please let you go or please claim you as mine?" "Please Gaara, now please. Inside." "With pleasure my yellow rose."

Gaara quickly rid his body of clothing and positioned his self at my entrance and in one fluid motion he slammed into me ripping through my virginity as I cried out, for a few brief moments he held his body still allowing me to grow use to his size. He started slowly at first thrusting in and out then gradually picked up speed till he was slamming into me with all his force as I tried to match his past my cries of pleasure echoing around us soon I came and he slammed into me thrusting as far as he could in to my body as he came. I passed out with pleasure but not before I heard him say.

"Like a rose you are beautiful but at the same time you will attempt to cut anyone foolish enough underestimate you with your thorns. No matter what I will keep you my pet fox and no one will be able to hurt us or take you from me." He growled possessively. "No one!"

_**Thank you for your time!**_


End file.
